Fight For You
by hundan
Summary: When a witness snaps in interrogation, what will Tony do in order to stop it. Major Tiva. M rating for the language to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok well I was listening to Three Days Grace- No More and it somehow gave me a random mood for writing a fighting scene involving Tiva. This is what I came up with it's a bit random but I hope you enjoy- Hundan**

The day at NCIS had started off as peer a regular day. Tony, Ziva and McGee were doing paperwork when Gibbs walked in with his usual coffee-in-hand strut announcing they had a dead marine. The team had worked the evidence from the scene where the had found evidence of another marine that had been present at the scene from his bloody finger prints on the murder weapon, nun other then his standard issue military marine knife.

Ziva and Tony had pick up the Corporal from the naval base saying they would like to ask him a few questions about his squad buddy. He had come willingly to NCIS not knowing he was being accused as a suspect at the time, and Ziva had used a little charm on him as he was a big man and yes she was tough and Tony was tough they were a weak chance against him.

Just how huge was Corporal Derrick Matthews? He was at least 6 foot 4 and he was extremely built, looking as if a human could get no bigger in muscle capability. He had big veins sticking out as though someone had injected his veins with concrete. As Tony, Ziva and McGee stood in the observation room watching Matthews sit in the interrogation room Tony could not stop joking about how the Corporal must have eaten too much spinach for breakfast.

"Why would he have eaten spinach?" Ziva scrunch her brow together looking at Tony thinking 'What the hell are you on about'. Tony started to laugh

"Come on Ziva? Pop-eye? The cartoon sailor that eats cans of spinach and miraculously has super strength?" Ziva still look puzzled

"I can't believe you don't know about this, I'll have to show you one time" Just then Gibbs walked in the observation room joining his agents and handed Matthews file to Tony

"Boss you want me to do the interrogation?" Gibbs gave him a 'Duh' look and Tony got the hit

"But take Ziver with you"

"On it Boss"

Tony forcefully pushed the door open making the Corporal jump in his seat slightly. Tony took the chair in front of him and Ziva stood by the door. For a moment Tony just stared at the Corporal testing his nerve until Matthews started to sweat a bit, then Tony opened his file and read from it.

"You have done well in the marines so far. Top physical fitness scores, top hand combat, excellent weapons combat and the list goes on… hitting the gym so much seems to be doing something for you. Well you'll feel right at home in prison where you can work out as much as you like with not much else to do in there" as soon as Tony said those words the Corporal's face went from very nervous to serious and focused

"What? What do you mean prison?" Tony smiled

"Well when you decided to leave _your _knife with _your _bloody fingerprints on the murder weapon of your squad buddy Corporal Ryan Smith you pretty much signed your contract for your new home at a nice little, confined room inn prison" Matthews face went angry and started going redder

"No it… my knife must have been taken from my gear… I wouldn't do that to Ryan" Tony had an unbelieving expression

"Well if that were true how do you explain your fingerprints on the weapon, did someone take those too?" Tony was making fun of Matthews and he didn't like it, he slammed his fists on the table. Tony didn't flinch but Ziva grew concerned for the Corporals growing aggression

"NO its not like that you don't understand… it was my knife so of course it would have my fingerprints on it" Matthews began to yell a bit and Tony only matched it to show him who was the one in control

"Sure but they where BLOODY fingerprints which had the victims blood on it WHICH means YOU STABBED SMITH!" Matthews totally lost it he stood up with such force flipping the interrogation table over towards Ziva direction. The force knocked Tony out of his chair and onto the ground. The table hit into Ziva making her fall back and smack her head on the wall and fall over on the floor. The table had barricaded in front of the door.

"HE SLEPT WITH MY GIRLFRIEND AND MADE HER PREGNANT!" Gibbs and McGee had rushed to the door but it was stuck from the table so they went back to the observation room to see what was going on.

Tony had stood up and focused on what happened as Matthews was yelling stuff that he couldn't quite focus on. Ziva. Ziva lay moving only slightly holding her head with blood on her hand

"Ziva are you alright? Ziva" he rushed over not caring about Matthews at the moment. He bent down by her

"Ziva" he whispered

"Ton-ni-ney im alight" she had a blurry speech. She was not ok she couldn't move much. That's when Matthews grabbed Tony by the shoulder and threw him backwards landing with a heavy thud on his back.

"YOU ARE NOT LISTENING TO ME!" Tony got up and grabbed Matthews by his collar

"NO IM NOT BECAUSE YOU ARE THE ONE THAT NEEDS TO LISTEN, YOU NEED TO CARM DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Matthews pushed Tony but Tony caught his balance. Tony went back up to Matthews and right jabbed him in the face while grabbing his right arm with his left and swinging him into the wall. Gibbs turned to the guy on the recording equipment

"Turn it off" and the guy did so and quickly left the room. Tony pushed his forearm against Matthews's throat

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID" Tony pointed to Ziva on the floor and he intensely stared into the Corporal's fiery eyes

"YOU BRING YOUR SHIT ONTO HER HOW FUCKING DARE YOU DO THAT TO HER SHE IS NOT YOURS TO DO THAT TOO, NO ONE IS YOURS TO DO THAT TOO" Tony was pissed, this guy had no right to treat anyone like this, epically not Ziva

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHAT YOU THINK" Matthews pushed Tony off him and right jabbed him in the face followed by a left jab to the stomach. Tony retaliated right jabbing Corporal in the face followed by another left in the face and another right in the face. Matthews picked Tony up by the throat and pushed him right back slamming him into the two-way mirror. McGee jumped at Tony slamming into the mirror and Gibbs began to worry that because Tony was smaller than Matthews he was going to lose. Tony struggled as Matthews held a tight grip on his neck and he couldn't breath.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU AND I DON'T GIVE A SHIT WHAT ANYONE THINKS BECAUSE I LIKE IT" Tony wriggled under his grip then he flung his legs around Matthews's waist. With all the strength Tony had left he grabbed Matthews head and with as much force as he could smashed his face into the mirror breaking Matthews's nose. Again McGee jumped but Gibbs was starting to have a feeling his Senior Agent was going to come out of this with the upper hand. Matthews grip left Tony's throat as he fell backwards clutching his bleeding nose. Tony hadn't finished with him yet though; he kicked Matthews in the side making him fall over. Tony kicked him in the stomach

"FUCK YOU" he kicked him again

"YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT" Tony bent down to the now unmoving Corporal and whispered in his ear

"If you have really hurt her I will make your life a living hell, she is mine and you have no right to touch her, people like you make me sick" and Tony pushed on his nose and the Corporal cried out in unbelievable pain. Tony immediately rushed over to Ziva who was now trying to sit up while she looked at him. He held her face with his beaten hands and looked into her eyes

"Are you ok Ziva?" She nodded softly

"Yes I think I'm ok, I just got a bit of a concussion but I think I will be able to stand now" she stood with his help but she was a bit wobbly. There was banging on the door, it was Gibbs

"Here hold the wall for a bit I got to move this table" Tony bent down and pushed the table out of the way enough for the door to open. Gibbs and McGee came busting in with two security guys. McGee and the security guys took Matthews into custody and took him out of the room. Gibbs stood looking at Tony

"What? Are you gonna tell me I was too harsh on that prick? I don't care cause-"

"DiNozzo" Tony looked at his boss

"What?"

"I was going to tell you that you did well in handling the situation, because extreme situations call for extreme measures. No matter what the director has to say" Gibbs and Tony had a rare shared small smile. Then they both turned back to Ziva who was listening to them

"You alright Ziver?" she stepped from the way getting her balance back

"Yes I am alright Gibbs" Gibbs stepped in and placed a small kiss to her temple

"Ok but you two are going to see Ducky, DiNozzo take Ziva down" Tony nodded and put his arm round her waist to support her knowing that he needed her physical support as much as she needed his.

As soon as the elevator down to Ducky's lab began Ziva stopped the elevator and turned to Tony

"Tony" he read her eyes with his own

"Ziva" there was a long pause as they just looked at each other

"I am glad you are ok" Tony lent in and just like she had that time in the men's bathroom he placed a small kiss to her cheek, he lent back and looked into her eyes

"Me too"

**Well there it is told you it was a bit random. Im not sure if I should continue the story because it was going to be just a one-shot but I was thinking it would be interesting to see what Ducky has to say, what Vance has on the matter and of course if Tony had any deeper meaning to his rage… and will he tell Ziva. If you're interested in it being continued just let me know I would be happy to continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since some people want me to continue I am happy doing so making this a multi-chapter story now. Thanks to the people that reviewed my story I'm working some of your ideas into this because I think there good- Hundan**

"Me too" they just stood there looking into to each other reading the others eyes. Then Tony's nose began to bleed again. Ziva cupped his battered face with her hand

"Tony your nose is bleeding" she smiled softly at him not really wanting to break the moment they were having

"Oh shit sorry" Tony held his nose with his fingers and tipped his head back. Ziva started the elevator back up again

"No it is ok, but we had better get you down to see Ducky"

They got down to Ducky's lab and walked in as Tony held his head back and Ziva guiding where he was walking.

"Anthony, Ziva, Gibbs said you two were on your way down to see me. What happened?" Ducky sat Tony on one of the tables and Ziva stood next to him

"Interrogation got a little out of hand" Tony said wincing as Ducky prodded at his face with his fingers checking his injuries

"Well you certainly took a few good hits" Tony smiled, though Ziva knew it was a fake smile. Ducky walked over to his desk and got out his first aid kit. He got out some cotton and Tony out it up his nose to stop the bleeding

"This reminds me of a time when I was a college in Scotland and a fellow student and I got into a scuffle over a young lass…" Ducky cleaned Tony's wounds as he explained his story, to which Ziva and Tony weren't really listening to as they just looked at each other as though Ducky were not there.

"…And the other boy ended up with a fractured jaw. Well Anthony you are all fixed up. Nothing too major, you have a small cut on your brow line, a pretty beat nose and I would say you'll have a nice shiner tomorrow on your left eye, but you are good to go. Now Ziva what happened to you?" Ducky turned to Ziva

"I just banged my head Ducky, nothing big" Ducky turned her around and examined her head. He went and got a wet towel and put to her head

"It might be sore later, you certainly banged it well but you need someone to watch you for the next few hours to make sure you don't get a bad concussion. Tony watch Ziva for a bit I am going to see Jethro" Tony nodded and Ducky walked off leaving the two alone in the autopsy lab.

As soon as McGee had the Corporal secure and being watched he rushed down to Abby's lab.

"Abby, Abby, Abby!" he ran in yelling over the music. Abby got a fright and seeing McGee in a panic mood turned her music off

"Timmy, Tim calm down what happened?" Abby grabbed his shoulders to still him from moving

"There was a big fight in interrogation, Tony had to fight this big guy because the door got jammed closed and Ziva got knocked over and smacked her head, and then the guy attacked Tony and Tony went nuts! Like he totally smashed this big guy and he was swearing at him and punching him and-"

"Wow Timmy slow down a bit, are they ok?" McGee nodded and went to her computer opening the interrogation videos

"Yeah they are alright, Tony's a bit beat up but he's ok. Here's the video but it stops before it gets really bad because Gibbs told the guy to turn it off" Abby watched the video intently as Tony bent to Ziva then the fight began as the really big guy threw Tony back. They kept watching and when the video was meant to end it didn't and McGee was confused.

"Hey the video was meant to stop there, why is it still going?"

"Ssshhh" Abby wiggled her hand in his face while she watched the fight. When it finished she immediately spun round to McGee

"Timmy oh my god are you sure they're ok, where are they?"

"Ducky's lab" and Abby was out the door in seconds with /McGee hot on her tail.

A bit after Ducky left the two alone Ziva turned to Tony and walked in front of him so his knees were by her belly.

"Tony I know what you did in there was because you were protecting me but I didn't think you could be … so strongly about protecting someone" she looked away as she talked to him

"I wasn't protecting just anyone Ziva" she looked up at him and held his eye contact

"Tony…" Tony shock his head

"No Ziva, I didn't protect you once and what happened to you was all my fault, whatever happened I really don't know because you never tell me. I get it, I just hope when your ready you will tell me because not knowing kills me to think what happened" Ziva looked as though she was going to cry

"Do not blame yourself Tony, none of it ever was your fault. What happened was my fault because I trusted the people that I shouldn't have trusted. And the ones that had my back I walked away from" a single tear ran down Ziva's face and she turned away from Tony so he could not see. He turned her face back to him

"Ziva look at me. I promised myself once I had you back that I would never ever let anyone hurt you again. That's what happened today, I realised that Matthews had hurt you and I could not stand for that" Tony went angry as he spoke of Matthews but then Ziva stroked her hand through the side of his hair. He looked at her and his face went back to a soft, loving emotion. Then Abby came running in and Ziva let go and stepped back a bit. Abby stopped running as soon as she realised she had interrupted something but then when Ziva turned to her she ran up and hugged her

"Im so glad you guys are ok" she then went and hugged Tony

"Tony no more fighting like that, he was too big. Next time you have someone that big in interrogation you have to handcuff them or something ok" Tony gave McGee an evil look when Abby stepped back from the hug

"What? Its not my fault she saw, well yeah cause I showed her but still she would of seen anyway Tony, come on its Abby" Tony evil eyed him then nodded and smiled

"True"

Gibbs had had a little chat to Matthews about the whole incident. He had figured out that this marine was extremely violent and was addicted to harming others; he knew there wasn't something right about him. Then as he left the interrogation room he ran into the director.

"Agent Gibbs I've heard there has been an incident in interrogation?" Gibbs mentally cursed

"Yes that's right"

"So from what I hear Agent DiNozzo had a physical altercation with Corporal Matthews, one of the lead suspects?"

"Yes Matthews assaulted Agent David and DiNozzo controlled the situation" Vance gave Gibbs a look

"Well from what I saw on the video surveillance there was some extreme measures taken to control the suspect, maybe even personal. Tell Agent DiNozzo I would like to see him" and Vance walked away before Gibbs could say any more. Gibbs was now mad. Vance better not take this too far. The elevator down to Ducky's opened revealing Ducky; Gibbs got in and joined him back down. Gibbs flipped the switch to stop the elevator and turned to Ducky

"Jethro they are both fine, but I suspect that the reason for Anthony's rage was deeper than just controlling the suspect" Gibbs raised his eyebrows

"Well we did not talk about the fight to much but he was giving of a negative vibe about sharing the information on the fight, he was more focused on Ziva than anything. I have a feeling he is keeping something from everyone" Gibbs nodded

"Thanks Duck. I hoping Vance isn't going to do anything stupid, somehow he saw the fight and he has views that DiNozzo had a personal matter with his aggression" Ducky turned the elevator back on

"Well he may have his moments but I believe Vance is right this time" Gibbs stayed silent

"Jethro… be easy on the boy he has had it tuff lately, and we all know how last summer had effected him" the elevator opened and they walked into Ducky's lab. Everyone had ended up in there.

Abby was talking to everyone when they walked in but Gibbs realised only McGee seemed to be listening and Tony and Ziva were just looking at each other. They all looked at Gibbs and Ducky when they came in.

"DiNozzo" Gibbs motioned him to follow and he jumped of the table and threw the cotton out of his nose when he went passed the bin to join his boss in the elevator. Ziva was nervous for what Tony was going to get in trouble for just because he was protecting her.

"Timothy, Gibbs wants you to go back upstairs and Abby can you just watch Ziva for a while?" they all agreed to there task's and went quietly to them.

Tony was so nervous as he joined his boss in the elevator, he looked angry even though he had told him earlier he thought he had done the right thing. Again Gibbs turned the elevator off and he turned to his senior field agent.

"DiNozzo, Vance wants to talk to you about how you handled the situation, he's seen it somehow. He seems to think there was something deeper behind your rage on the suspect. Is this true?" Tony was in the shit now

"No Boss why would you believe-" Gibbs stepped closer to Tony

"Don't lie to me DiNozzo" Tony ran his hand trough his hair

"Boss he assaulted Ziva I couldn't let him do that" Gibbs narrowed his eyes at Tony

"Do you care for Ziva?" Tony gave his boss a funny look

"Yeah I care for all of the team" Gibbs shook his head

"Not what I meant DiNozzo. Do you care for her?"

"Yes so what if I do, are you going to fire me because I let myself accidently fall in love with her" Tony's eyes widened. Did he really just say that out loud to his boss of all people? Gibbs just stood there

"No I am not DiNozzo because I know when it happens you can't just take it away" was his boss making a personal reference about himself? He must really be in shit

"Boss?"

"No DiNozzo I don't want to hear it. You go tell Vance what you have too, just don't tell him what you just told me" Gibbs turned the elevator back on. Just before they reached the Directors floor Gibbs turned to Tony

"And DiNozzo I think she would want to hear it" he nodded knowing want his boss was talking about. As he walked out of the elevator and to Vance's office he was wondering if that was Gibbs's way of giving him and Ziva permission.

He knocked on the Directors door.

"Come in" he walked in

"Agent DiNozzo, take a seat" Tony took the seat next to Vance on his conference table. This was going to be either a good discussion or a bad one. He had a feeling it was a bad one.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony was more nervous then he had been in the elevator with Gibbs. After he had sat down Vance had said nothing to him and just looked at the papers he had in front of him. Finally he said something

"So Agent DiNozzo you know why I have called you up to see me?" Tony lightly smiled

"Yeah I have a fair idea" Vance stared at him blankly

"Ok I want to show you something" Vance picked up the controller to the TV screen on the wall and pressed a few buttons and the video of the integration with Corporal Matthews started. Tony mentally kicked himself; he was defiantly going to have a bad talk with the Director. Tony sat there silently watching himself on the screen. Vance sat there just as silently as him but he would look over at Tony a couple of times when it got really violent or Tony said something extreme. When Gibbs had came in Vance turned the screen off and turned to Tony with a expression saying 'so what do you have to say for yourself'

"Well Agent DiNozzo I think it was quite an extreme altercation don't you think?" Tony took a pause to make sure what he said was the right thing to say

"I think I did what I had to, to control the suspect" Vance narrowed his eyes at Tony

"Yes you did well in controlling the subject considering the odds against you, but do you think that you got a bit over protective of Agent David?" Tony shook his head

"No I would do the same for any of my team, McGee, Gibbs" Tony knew the Director was digging at something

"Well this is the second time you have had offending altercations against you in which I would say they both involved you protecting Agent David, am I wrong?" Tony let out a sigh. That's where Vance was going with this

"Yes but I protect my team no matter the cost to myself" Vance gave Tony a look that worried him

"What is your relationship with Agent David?" Tony narrowed his eyes at the Director

"We are partners"

"And out of work?" Tony didn't really know. She came to his house most nights in the week, and the weekend. She also stayed sometimes, but they had done nothing more then share a bed because they were friends… yeah they were definitely good friends

"We have a friendship outside of work, but I do not see how this effects what happened today, friends outside of work or not I would have still done the same"

" Yes I understand that but I am just trying to figure out the meaning behind some of your more…how shall we say…aggressive approaches" Tony stayed silent but Vance was pretty sure he knew what it was that triggered Tony, he had been watching him ever since Ziva had left back to her father

"You had a ruff time last summer did you not?" Tony still stayed silent and Vance continued knowing he was listening

"Most nights you stayed late when everyone else had gone home, you always looked as though you only had a few hours sleep the next morning. Do you blame yourself for David staying in Israel?" Tony looked up at the Director thus answering his question

"And you blame yourself for what she went through too don't you?"

"Of course I do how could I not, it was my entire fault. Everything" Vance nodded understanding what Tony was doing to himself

"And today all the bottled up anger you have against the people who hurt her, you let some of that out on Matthews because he hurt her?" Tony wasn't sure how Vance knew all this

"Yeah I guess that's what happened. I didn't mean for it to get personal, it just happened" Vance nodded again agreeing

"Well DiNozzo you have had a ruff time I know, but I will let you off this time. But next time if an altercation becomes too personal I may have to send you to see someone about it" Tony actually was happy with the Director for once. He was being genuine, and to him of all people

"Thank you Director" Tony stood up to leave

"Agent DiNozzo" Tony looked at the Director

"I do advise you talk to someone about it though. Keeping it bottled up won't help, trust me letting it out helps" Tony nodded and walked out of his office.

Tony was glad he made it out of there alive. Before he went in he was expecting to be so deep in the shit he wouldn't be able to pull himself out, but Vance had seen through him and got sort of… well personal in a way with him saying he understood? He didn't think Vance had a side like that but he sort of liked it. Tony headed down the stairs to the bullpen and he noticed people were looking at him and whispering. He didn't like it but he tried to ignore it, staying collective with himself. As he entered the bullpen McGee stared at him but Tony didn't say anything he just sat at his desk and rested his head in his hands. Gibbs and Ziva weren't in the bullpen at the moment so Tony thought he would be able to be left alone with his thoughts, he was wrong.

"Tony, are you alright?" McGee sounded worried and Tony hadn't really herd his probie worried about him like this before. Tony didn't raise his head from his hands as he answered

"Yeah I'm fine Tim" Wow McGee was beginning to think he wasn't, Tony had never that he can recall call him Tim seriously before

"What did the Director have to say?" Tony really just needed to have himself and his thoughts for a moment; he could explain things to McGee later on

"McGee… can I please just be left alone for a bit, or is that too much to ask?" Tony raised his head and saw McGee was a bit hurt by Tony shutting him out when he was just trying to help

"McGoo I know you were just trying to help, I'm sorry" McGee was going to make a comment on the rule about saying sorry, but he let it go. He would not pester Tony if he wanted to think

"It's ok Tony" and McGee gave a slight smile in which Tony rested his head back down in his hands on the desk so he could finally have his thoughts to himself.

_Ziva. I think I should just tell her. Maybe the things I have bottled up I can share with her. She will understand and I hope with me opening up to her she will open up to me and give me some closure that I'm dying to have. I think I should be honest to her and say the things that need to be said. I love her and I know I do, I have for a while. Vance was right I have a lot bottled up that needs to get out. And Gibbs being open and personal like that? That is something new. When I think about it I am glad I did what I did, he deserved it for the things he has done, and hurting someone that is mine doesn't make him any better. Since when was she mine? She's not mine yet but I am hers. Next time though I will still protect her but I will be calmer within myself. _

Tony was brought out of his thoughts by the vibrating of his phone in his pocket. He lifted his head and lent back in his chair as he opened his phone. McGee watched out of the corner of his eye. Tony read his text

_Hey Tony. Do you think when your done with the Vance and Gibbs you could come get me from the lab? With a mixture of talking and music it's a bit loud for me and Abby won't let me leave unless someone is with me._

_I would like that someone to be you. Please. _

_Ziva x _

Tony couldn't refuse Ziva. He also wanted to see her.

_I'll be right down_

_Tony x_

Tony stood up and McGee looked up at him

"I'm just going out for some air" and McGee nodded. Tony headed for Abby's lab. When he got down there the music wasn't as loud, it was actually quite quiet. When he walked in Ziva was sitting on a stool next to Abby who was typing on her computer while she talked to Ziva. As soon as Ziva felt his presence she turned and faced him. They just stared for a bit then Abby turned noticing Ziva was turned around.

"Oh hey Tony. What can we do for you?" he broke eye contact with Ziva and looked at Abby

"Actually I'm here to take Ziva off your hands" Abby turned to Ziva

"Oh. Well ok then she's all yours" Abby had seen Ziva text someone before and now she knows just who that someone was.

"Thanks for watching me Abby even though I do not think I need watching" Abby raised her eyebrows

"Ziva, Ducky said to have someone watch you, Tony don't let her out of your sight" Abby turned to Tony as she instructed him his task. He nodded in agreement

"Not a problem Abby" Ziva jumped off the stool and gave Abby a quick hug the turned to Tony. He smiled at her and she smiled back. A silent agreement that they were both glad to see each other. The both silently headed out of the lab and into the elevator. They silently walked out of the NCIS building. They stayed in the navel yard but silently walked to the bases little park area they had. They took a seat under one of the shady trees to stay out of the hot sun that enveloped in the day. They sat there for a moment just looking at each other, they did that all the time and when they did it was comforting.

"Thank you Tony" Tony thought she was talking about him getting her out of Abby's lab

"No problem Ziva, I don't mind watching over you" she smiled at his caring comment but that wasn't what she was meaning

"Yes thank you for that. But I was thanking you for…for protecting me" they were sitting side by side looking at each other

"Ziva you don't have to thank me, it's an automatic response" she was slightly confused and he saw it

" In any situation that involves you getting hurt I'll always be there protecting you because I cant stand to see you hurt by anyone again when I can stop it, I made that mistake and wont do it again" Tony pushed a strand of her hair of her face and put it behind her ear

"Tony what happened wasn't your fault, I told you that" he knew they were on the subject of Somalia

"Ziva no matter how much you say it wasn't my fault I'll still carry the burden on my shoulders, but Ziva?" Tony was intently locked on Ziva's eyes and she wondered what he was going to ask

"Yes Tony?"

"I know you might not be ready but it's slowly killing me, I need closure Ziva" Tony felt guilty saying this and she exactly what he was talking about. About what happened to her in that training camp. She hadn't told anyone what had happened because she was protecting them from the harm it might give them. But it looked as though not knowing was affecting Tony worse. She grabbed his hand in hers and intertwined their fingers, looking him in the eyes

"Tony if you are sure I will tell you, I have only kept it from you to protect you. But if you feel so strongly about closure I will share it with you. I have not told anyone about it. But not right now, right now I want to just relax and have a quiet moment alone with you" he squeezed her hand with his

"Ok Ziva, thank you" he lent up and kissed her lightly on the forehead. He lent his back against the tree and she lent into him. The two of them sat there in the navel yard park under a tree in the shade. She had her head rested on his shoulder. His head leaning on hers. Hands still interlocked just lying there in the comfort of the other.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun in the sky was getting weaker as the sun was starting going down for the day. The two of them sat in peace together; no words were said between them as the forty minutes of time went past. Tony was happy. He was a happy man ever since they had brought Ziva back from her presumed death. But now he was truly happy in the fact that himself and Ziva had grown back to being great partners, then they were back to being good friends, then they had grown into best friends, and now they were heading to becoming even stronger together. He really couldn't ask for anything else in the world, all he wanted was her. He broke the silence between them

"Ziva" he watched her as she slowly opened her eyes from where she was resting on his shoulder, she lifted her head from his shoulder to met his eyes

"Yes Tony?" he was originally going to ask her what she was doing tonight but there was something he just had to say when she focussed on him after resting on his shoulder like that. He softly smiled

"You're beautiful you know? I don't think I have told you that before" she smiled softly back at him and he could of sworn he saw her blush, but she properly had some sort of training to not show it.

"Tony…thank you" he smiled bigger at her. She really was absolutely beautiful to him, inside and out

"Anytime Ziva. Hey did you want to come over tonight and watch a movie with me?" her smile grew bigger just like his

"How did I know you were going to ask that, but I would love to Tony" Tony rubbed his fingers in motions on her hand that was still entwined with his

"Great be round at about eight?"

"I will be there" they were both smiling and they just casually lay back against the tree just as they had before, as though they never moved.

Gibbs came off the elevator into Abby's lab and as soon as he walked in she turned around and greeted him

"Gibbs!" and she lunged into to him and gave him a big Abby hug

"Hey Abs, where is Ziva I thought I said to watch her, she needs someone to watch her just in case" Abby stood back from the hug and gave Gibbs a sly smile

"Don't worry Gibbs she with Tony somewhere, I'm sure he will look after her better than anyone" he gave her a little smile saying he knew exactly what she meant. He lent forward and kissed her forehead

"Thanks for watching her earlier"

"I was happy to, gave us some Abby and Ziva time" he nodded and headed back upstairs. When he got to the bullpen McGee was the only one there, he went up to his desk

"McGee where's DiNozzo?" McGee shrugged his shoulders at his boss

"Im not sure where he just said he was going out for some air, that was about almost an hour ago, he hasn't come back yet" Gibbs went to his desk and sat down. He picked up his phone and rang DiNozzo.

Tony's phone started to ring. He knew it would be his boss looking for him. He and Ziva sat up and he answered

"Hey Boss"

"DiNozzo you need to come back and do your paperwork on the case then you can head home for the night, Ziva too" Tony smiled he was sometimes envious how his boss seemed to know everything

"Ok boss we will be right up to do so" after Tony finished talking to his boss and turned back to Ziva

"The boss man wants us back upstairs to do our paperwork then we can head home for the night" it was only five in the evening so by the time they had done their paperwork Tony would have enough time to go to the supermarket and shower, change and cook. He stood and offered his hand to Ziva, she politely took it. They stood still smiling and headed back to the bullpen.

When they got up to the bullpen McGee and Gibbs were both sitting at their computers working away. They both went and sat at their desks and began their paperwork. When they did McGee looked up at them, he hadn't seen them both since they were all down in Ducky's lab earlier that afternoon. After a little observation he noticed they were comfortable with each other, he was glad they were fine, they must have sorted it out so he went back to his paperwork. Gibbs hadn't looked up but he had observed them. They were happier he could tell that leaving them to have a bit of time out was a good idea. They were one of the best partnerships he had seen, they had had a few ruff patches through the growth of their partnership but now that they were back together they had started to become much stronger together. Gibbs had a feeling that was because they were growing closer to each other in all aspects, including emotionally. He could see it in them, they are just like himself and Jenny once were but they had something that he and Jenny didn't, he didn't know what but he could tell that they were much closer and stronger then him and Jenny. He knows they spend a lot of there time outside of work together, most nights in fact and weekends. He had even seen them together one weekend at one of the parks on a park bench; they were watching a local game of football while they shared an ice cream. He was going to go say hi but he thought to leave them be, they actually looked happy together, really like a happy couple that he knew they were not but both is what they want. He knew they were going to become more than just friends; it was inevitable he knew it for a while now. They had always flirted constantly with each other, and if one of them got involved with anyone else the other would get extremely jealous but never admit it. He knew when they did cross the line to higher than friends they wouldn't muck it up, it would be better for them, sometimes there is an exception to a rule and they were that exception. He trusted them and he was happy for them both.

McGee, Tony and Ziva all finished up their paperwork just before it was six. McGee left first, going down to Abby's lab. Ziva and Tony packed up together; Gibbs knew that departure, it happened most nights because it meant they were leaving together. But tonight as Ziva said her goodnight and headed to the elevator Tony approached Gibbs's desk.

"Hey boss I just want to thank you for today, your like a father to me you know. Just fought I'd let you know I appreciate it, have a good night boss" Tony smiled a slightly nervous smile. But then Gibbs gave a genuine smile

"You have a good night Anthony" Tony smiled and ran off to just catch the elevator as Ziva held it for him. They road they elevator down just smiling at each other. They both went to there designated cars and headed off into the cool DC night alone but soon they will be together again, for the night till dawn.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony had been to the supermarket and picked up some supplies for cooking dinner for Ziva tonight. He had got home and had a nice hot relaxing shower from the hectic day he had had. Now he was working away in the kitchen making the dinner. Then there was a knock at his door, it was 750 so he had a good idea on who would be behind the door. He put down his spoon that he was mixing the food in the pot on the stove with and with a big grin on his face wandered to his door and opened it

"Hello Ziva" she was wearing jeans and white top that hugged her curves perfectly. She smiled at him

"Hello Tony" he was wearing dark jeans and a light blue button up shirt, she loved that colour on him it brought out his eyes so well. He stepped to the side and held his hand in towards the apartment

"Well do come in, you know you don't have to wait for my invitation" she walked in and he closed the door behind them. She did what she usually does when she comes over to his; she takes her boots off and leaves them with his work shoes that he leaves at door when he comes in each night. He just smiled watching her do her boot removal, it was just like she was coming into her home and settling down for the night. This thought didn't scare him he actually liked the idea of living with her, they pretty much did anyway with her coming over most nights. When she was done she stood and turned to him smiling at her

"Why do you always do that Tony?" he chuckled

"Do what Ziva?" she knew he knew what she meant

"Every night that I come over you stand there watching me take my shoes off?"

"Im just contemplating if you have OCD or not" he played her off with using his witty jokes that he knew always made her smile, even if she showed it or not. And she smiled. Then she playfully pushed his chest and sniffed the air, she looked at him

"Tony, are you cooking something?" and she walked to the kitchen and he was hot on her heels. She stopped over the pot on the stove and smelled again

"Oh you are, that's something new" he laughed and playfully pushed her away from the pot and he continued stirring

"Well Ziva we always get some takeout and I wanted to actually cook for you for once" Ziva came up next to his shoulder. She rested her head on his shoulder and put her hand on his back

"It looks lovely, I am glad you went to all this trouble. Pasta?" he turned his head and pecked her hair

"Yep grandma DiNozzo recipe" she kissed his shoulder then stepped over to his cupboards where she knew the plates and cutlery was and got them out and set up two places on his bar bench. He smiled; they really made a good team at this. The pasta was ready and he added a few last touches then served them up their plates. They sat next to each other as they began their meal. Ziva took her first bite and her face lit up

"Hmmm Tony this is delicious" he smiled shyly

"Thanks Ziva I'm glad you like it, maybe I'll have to cook for you more often" she patted her hand on his and looked him in the eyes

"I would really like that and I would gladly return the favour" his smile changed to that of a kid in a candy store

"Really? I love your cooking" she nodded

"Yeah well its time when move on from takeout every night no?" he chuckled, he wondered if she was hinting on something

"I agree, maybe you could come shopping with me so I know what to get"

"It's a deal then" and she jokingly shook his hand and they laughed together.

Later after they had finished their dinner and did the dishes, managing to finish the dishes after two bubble fights, they sat down to watch the movie. Like it was her taken position Ziva took her usual spot with her head rested on Tony's shoulder and his head on hers (like earlier when they sat under the tree) with her hand wrapped around his waist and his arm round her shoulders and his other resting on her forearm. He really did find it cute. He never did pick Ziva as someone who snuggled and was a huger but she was and he realised she did it a lot. He didn't mind though he was absolutely fine with it all cause to be honest he quite enjoyed it himself, not that he would admit that to one of his buddies. She had always been a touchy person to him though, even when they first met and they had their little flirting episodes she would always easily invade his personal space and teasingly touch him. But now that they had grown closer and really knew each other that contact had grown with them, now when it was just them she would hug, snuggle, touch, and kiss, only a friendly kiss to the cheek or forehead but never yet on the lips, and he liked what it had evolved into. He would still have the flirty touches, mainly when they were at work. The fact that she touched him lots was good because it meant he was able to touch back. Before he was so freely aloud to touch he always dreamt of being able to touch her and her soft exotic Israeli skin that he craved. But he still wished he could have more.

All this thinking and he hadn't really being paying much attention to the movie, which was ok because he had seen it, and more to Ziva. The movie they were watching was the notebook, Ziva's choice. It was a romantic movie and he suddenly felt Ziva's eyes on him so he looked down to her only to meet her eyes with his. He could tell she liked this movie but she had something on her mind that she wanted to say to him he could tell by her eyes

"You can tell me Ziva im all ears" she looked at him slightly puzzled how he knew she wanted to say something, he explained

"Your eyes won't shut up" and she softly smiled, he knew her so well

"Tony we both know I practically live at your house, and I am with you most of the time when we are not at work together. You are my…best friend, but I think…" she wanted to tell him how much she wanted to be even more than best friends but it was really hard for her, in Mossad the are taught to avoid these things but she is not that now and now she is trying to settle down and build a life for herself. He was looking into her eyes, reading her. He knew what she was trying to start a conversation about and he could see it was hard for her as it was for him so he thought to start them for this conversation that actions speak louder than words sometimes right? He watched her trying to pick her words right and he turned his body to face hers and he began slowly leaning forward. When he did she watched him and realising what he was doing she followed suit. His lips softly touched hers. Their lips stayed soft as the realisation hit them, the he pushed his lips more fully against hers increasing his pressure. She pushed back against him just as much. Then he lent back stopping to address a matter before he went too far to stop. He reached and held her hand in his

"Ziva, you mean everything to me, you are my best friend too. But sometimes you have that best friend because you truly care for them and want to spend all your time with them, and then that best friend becomes more to you, and you want something serious with them and that's why you are best friends first so you cant just have a one night thing because your to attached to do that because you care too much for them" Ziva looked as though she was going to cry and seeing that made him feel like crying. He was feeling like crying? He knew Ziva meant a lot to him but this really shows just how much

"Tony I want more with you. I feel safe in your arms; you make me so happy every moment I am with you. I want to make a home for myself with you" Tony brought his hand up to her face and cupped her cheek, her stroked his thumb on her cheek

"You have a home here with me, that's why you take your boots off and put them with mine, you are home for the day, your home with me" she smiled

"Tony I want this" they both knew she was meaning this as in a committed relationship and no Tony was not getting scared at the thought, neither of them were it was right

"I want this too, you, me and a home where we can share our lives together" she lent forward and kissed him gently. When she didn't pull back he couldn't believe it was finally happening with them. She nipped on his bottom lip and he parted his lips for the entrance that he knew she was asking for. As he did she slipped her tongue into his mouth and battled against his own. She wanted a better angle and without breaking contact between their mouths she moved to the position of straddling his lap. He groaned at the contact as she position herself perfectly on him. She slid her hands up his chest and into the back of his hair; he brought his hands to her hips to keep her where she was. He broke his lips from hers and attached them back to her neck where he proceeded to tenderly kiss back and forth finding the spots that got to her. He found one spot just under her ear and her pressed his lips harder there electing a moan from her mouth that vibrated against his lips. He travelled his lips lower until he reached the fabric of her top and that had to go. He pulled at the hem of her top and as she lent back he lifted it off her, throwing it to the floor. He gazed his eyes over her skin and that only made him want to taste it more, and he brought his lips back to her skin that was covered before but now free for him. He could tell she liked the things he was doing by the fact of her hips grinding against his, which would slowly kill him if she kept doing it. With one of her hands she lightly pulled at his hair and the other began to unbutton his shirt. Once she had the buttons undone she pulled it down off his shoulders, he brought his lips back to meet hers as she lightly trailed her hands from his shoulders down his chest to rest just under his belly button. When she gripped onto his belt he let out a groan into her mouth and pulled back breathing heavily

"Ziva I…think we…should move this to the….bedroom" she lightly chucked then swiftly got off him and walked to his bedroom. Missing the contact of her body on him he followed her down the hallway watching her butt sway as she walked in front of him. When he walked in his bedroom just after her he was hastily pushed against the wall by Ziva with a big grin on her face. She reached down and undid his belt then his zipper

"Oh I think these need to go" she said seductively and she dropped his pants to the floor then pushed herself flush against him, then bringing her lips back to his. He reached down to her butt with his hands expecting to feel her jeans but he was welcomed with her just in her panties. Her and her quick ninja skills. He retaliated by lifting her up and walking her backwards to his bed, he dropped her and himself onto his bed so she was under him with her legs around his waist and he pushed her into the bed. She rolled her hips up against his and she smiled when his hips involuntarily bucked back against hers. She rolled them over so she was on top. She reached back and removed her bra; Tony gulped and gazed at his partner. She smiled at his face and lent down and kissed him right where his heart lay. She reached down to his waistband of his boxers, she pulled them right off him and as soon as she had got back on him he flipped her back over so he was back in control. He returned the favour by removing the last of her clothing. He lay back against her with himself pressed against her thigh. He took her lips back with his, giving her the most passionate kiss. As he did he roamed his hands over her naked body and she arched of the bed against him at the contact. He was ready for the moment he had dreamed about for so long, so he lent back looking her in the eyes as he moved himself just above her entrance. He brought his hands under her back holding onto her shoulders so he could hold her close as they moved together, he had never used it because it was a intimate position but it was right for him and Ziva and their first time. And with one more look to her eyes he made the connection between them. He stayed still until she adjusted to him then he began moving slowly. As he quickened his movements she met him with each thrust. She dug her fingers into his back at his ever increasing movements and he knew she was beginning to build up for her climax. He pushed as deep as he could and as quick as he could and she began arching off the bed and panting heavily

"Tony, oh Tony" as he felt her muscles contract around him he could feel himself almost go. He rested his face in the crook of her neck

"Ziva…Ziva ahh" and as she released she held her breath at the feeling. Her going over sent him over the edge. As the both stilled in that same position while they caught their breath and came down from their high Tony thought that was way better than any dream he had had. Tony regained his breath and lifted his head to see her face. When he saw her smiling at him he kissed her lips

"Thank you for this wonderful gift" Tony wisped against her lips and she chuckled

"The gift was very happy given" and they both laughed with each other. Then Ziva yarned under him, and then it made him yarn

"I think we've worn each other out Ziva"

"Yes, I don't think we will be able to stay up late and talk like we usually do, but then again we do not usually do what we just did" they both laughed again and Tony rolled off Ziva and they turned on their sides face to face

"You are right with that one" They pulled the covers up from under them and then scooted in close to each other. Tony kissed her lips and pulled her in as close to him as possible. His arm rested over her back and their legs were entangled together, her face was rested in the crook of his neck.

"Goodnight Ziva" and he relaxingly rubbed his hand up and down her back; she inhaled his sent and relaxed fully into him

"Goodnight Tony"

They both slowly drifted off into slumber with the comfort of each other. Their thoughts about what they were to each other in which they normally had when they slept together were gone and they easily had a clear mind that they will be together like this from now on and they liked it. They both couldn't wait for what the events of tomorrow brought now they were together.


	6. Chapter 6

Tony woke to the sun shining through the window and cascading across him and the beautiful tan skin on the back of the woman he held in his arms, Ziva. He was on his back and she was draped across him lazily with her head on his chest and her hand in his while he held her back with his free hand. He watched her as she slept calmly, her body rose and fell slowly as her sleepy breaths were relaxed. He smiled at her and pushed her hair from her face, she was absolutely beautiful when she slept and he loved every moment when he had woken before and just watched her in peaceful sleep before she woke from her slumber. He didn't realise his hand tracing shapes on her back until she woke and opened her eyes to meet his. She smiled at him and the way he was looking at her

"Good morning beautiful" she moved up from her spot higher so she could reach his lips and she kissed him lovingly

"Good morning" and she stroked her hand down his face and just looked in his eyes, then kissed him again. He pulled his arms around her and pulled her into him, hugging her not wanting to let her go. She berried her face in the crook of his neck and kissed him there

"I could lay here all day with you" he never wanted to move

"I know Tony, when you grab something you want to hold on and never let go" her words vibrated against his neck

"I'll never let you go"

"I know I feel safe with you" she lent back and looked into his eyes. They were bright green full with love. When he looked back into her eyes they were a soft chocolate brown, open to him. Then Ziva kissed his lips and got off him and put on her panties and walked down the hallway calling back to him

"I am going to cook you breakfast my sweetness" Tony smiled and jumped out of bed pulling on his boxers and following her down the hall. When he got to his kitchen she was mixing stuff in a bowl and she now had his blue button up top on. He smiled at her wearing his clothes. He came up behind her reaching his hands round her front holding her back to him; he nuzzled his nose in her neck and made her giggle

"Tony at this rate we will be having breakfast for dinner if you keep doing that" he nuzzled again then pulled back and kissed her neck

"What you making Ziva?" he started rocking them slightly

"Pancakes" Tony hummed his approval into her neck

"Hmmm I love pancakes" she began cooking them on his frying pan

"Oh I know my sweetness" she made the pancakes big like he asked and severed them up for him as he peeled bananas for the top and added syrup on top. They both sat on the bench together again. They were the best pancakes Tony had ever had before and he eat his so fast Ziva was only half way through hers when he finished

"Jeez Tony that was the fastest I have seen you eat" he smiled and winked at her

"Well it was the best pancakes ever and I couldn't stop eating them" she laughed and picked up one of her own pancakes and put it on his plate

"Ziva? Are you sure you don't want this?"

"Yes Tony, I don't mind sharing my food with you" he lent over the bench and kissed her with syrup lips, he tasted so good

"Thanks Zi" she ran her fingers over his knuckles

"You know you are welcome" after they finished they washed the dishes

"Im just going to have a shower if you would like to join me Ziva?" he was turned on by the face she gave him, it looked like she wanted to eat him. She walked up to him

"Yes but first…" she latched her lips to his getting the taste of him mixed with banana and syrup, it was intoxicating. She pushed her tongue into his mouth to taste him more. Then she pulled back and pecked him softly

"Wow that was…" she left him speechless with that very intense kiss. She laughed and spun him around pushing him down the hall towards the bathroom

"Go start the shower I will join you in a moment" he walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on

"Ok but don't take too long my ninja" she went to his cupboard to get out some of her clothes that she had stocked up in his home when there was a knock at the door

"Tony there is someone at the door, I will get it" and she walked towards the door

"Ok tell them im busy I think they will understand" she laughed at him as she checked through the peep hole. It was a man she hadn't seen before, about Tony's age. She opened the door and lent against the door frame

"Hello" when she took a look at him he had red eyes like he had been up all night and maybe crying. He looked at her for a while with his mouth open, well she was clad in panties and Tony's top.

"Hi um…is Tony home?" she was going to tell him he was busy like he asked but it looked as though Tony's friend could use a talk to a friend.

"Yeah he is I will just let him know you are here. Im Ziva" and she stepped aside and let him in. her nervously entered

"Oh im Luke" she nodded and left him standing at the door while she went to the bathroom

"Tony, your friend Luke is here, I let him in because he looks like he needs a friend in the state he's in" she wisped the last bit to him, when she came in he was just about to take his boxers off but he stopped and left them on. He lent in and kissed her softly

"Thanks he's been having troubles with his wife, I'm glad you have ninja senses that can tell what people need" she just nodded and she turned the shower off as he walked down the hall to see Luke.

"Hey Luke what's up?" Luke took in Tony's appearance of him just in boxers and the fact of how Ziva was dressed. He felt guilty for interrupting Tony

"Oh I should go Tony I'm sorry for interrupting you" Tony lead Luke to his couch and sat them down

"No, no don't worry Ziva doesn't mind, do you Zi?" he said as she walked down the hallway to the kitchen

"No, he's all yours Luke, would you guys like a hot drink?" Tony looked at Luke he defiantly needed a coffee

"Yeah two coffees please, thanks Zi" he winked at her and she smiled. He turned back to Luke

"So what's up? It looks like you haven't had any sleep" Luke ran his hands over his face then looked back at Tony

"She … I found her in bed with another guy, the she told me she wanted to get a divorce. Tony what am I going to do?" Tony put a reassuring hand on his shoulder

"Luke your better than her, you can do better. If you move on you'll find that someone that will make you happy, Marissa was never loyal to you, she used you" Luke quietly sobbed and put his head in his hand. Ziva brought through the drinks and put them on the table not disturbing the boys and their conversation, but when she walked past Tony he pulled her down and kissed her lightly and wisped to her

"Thank you Zi" she smiled and walked down the hall to have her drink in his room so they could have some privacy. Luke settled himself and looked back at Tony

"Really? You think I will find someone? I loved Marissa but she broke my heart" Tony gave him his drink and he took it, and he drank from it

"Yeah Luke you will find someone who loves you, you'll get your heart broken many times but it's worth finding the right one in the end" Luke nodded down the hallway

"You've found your one?" Tony softly smiled

"Yep I have but I had my heart broken many times before I got her, manly by the hardship we went through but it made me stronger and now we're together" Luke smiled

"Well I didn't think I would see the day were you would get serious, I am happy for you"

"Thanks Luke. You'll find your one, don't let Marissa pulled you down, you don't need her" Luke patted Tony on the shoulder and gave him a quick man to man hug

"I appreciate it Tony, you are a really good friend"

"Anytime Luke you know I will help you out" they took another drink and then Luke looked at Tony

"So where did you meet Ziva?" Tony chuckled

"She's my partner at work" Luke had a shocked face

"Wait this is Ziva as in the one you always talk about to me for the past six years? As in the Mossad kick arse ninja one?" Tony nodded

"Yeah that's the one"

"Wow you must be really serious about her, after all that wanting her you finally did, wow"

"Yeah see if you try you'll get what you want in the end" Luke nodded know understanding that he will have hope if Tony got what he always wanted since six years ago

"She seems really nice" he lowered his voice "And pretty damn hot, for someone like you Tony" they laughed

"Yeah I'm a lucky guy, did you want to meet her properly?" Luke didn't want to take up anymore of their time but Tony would insist if he said he should leave them

"Ok then" Tony smiled and turned his head towards the hallway

"Ziva come out and properly my buddy" after he called they herd her pad down the hallway. She had put on some of his boxers. When she joined them she sat on the arm rest next to Tony and he put his arm around her waist

"So this is Ziva" they all smiled knowing they had sort of already met

"Nice to meet you again, I'm Luke I have known Tony ever since high school" they talked for a good hour. Luke told Ziva about some of the funnier stories in what he and Tony had got up to when they were younger. Luke stood up thinking he should let them to be now

"Well I had better let you two go, good to meet you Ziva. Hope we can all catch up again sometime" they all walked to the door

"Yes we will defiantly" Luke opened the door and turned back to them

"Thanks Tony, you really helped"

"No problem Luke, see ya" Luke turned and headed down the hallway and waved goodbye as they closed the door.

Tony turned to Ziva and smiled at her. He swiftly picked her up and put her over his shoulder. He walked her down the hallway to the bedroom where he lay down on her and kissed her with passion and a hint of lust. He ran his hands under his shirt that she wore feeling her hot skin. Then Ziva's phone rang. Tony grunted they were really getting into it

"Leave it… they'll call back later" she kissed him again then reached over and answered her phone. As she did Tony kissed down her neck

"Ziva" she held the back of Tony's hair with her hand

"Ziva its Gibbs" Tony herd that and thought he should stop but it was Saturday and Gibbs had given him permission. He kissed her spot under her ear and she had to bit back the moan.

"Yes…Gibbs?" she said out off breath. Gibbs knew what she was in the middle of doing

"Your father is at the NCIS building and he is wishing to see you, Vance just called me to get you down to work" Tony lent back and looked in her eyes. This was going to be a long Saturday.


	7. Chapter 7

"Your father is at the NCIS building and he is wishing to see you, Vance just called me to get you down to work" Tony lent back and looked in her eyes. This was going to be a long Saturday.

"Ok I will be in as soon as I can" then Ziva hung up and looked up at Tony. She knew he was going to come in with her even though he wasn't actually needed by Vance or Gibbs but he was needed by her, so she was thankful for him. She thought for a second in the state they were in, they were both defiantly not in a great state to go in to work, both looking like they just got out of bed from morning sex. They were in bed but they hadn't quite got to the morning sex before they were interrupted. Also Tony had a bruise that had come up around his eye and the cut on his jaw line. Ziva lent up and kissed him softly on the lips

"I think I'm gonna need a cold shower before we go into work" Ziva chuckled but had other ideas

"Well I think the Directors can wait while we finish our business in a hot shower no?" Tony's smile was huge

"Really?" Ziva chuckled, kissed him and pushed him off her. She stood up and went to the bathroom to turn the shower on. She came back out to the doorway of his bedroom where he still lay watching her; she dropped his boxers off and started to unbutton his top

"Yes, so if you would like to join me…" and she turned around and dropped the shirt on the ground looking at him over her shoulder with a sly smile. She is pretty sure that that was the fastest she had ever seen him move, and by the time she stepped into the shower he was already naked and coming in to join her. He stepped into her, kissing her hard on the lips as soon as he got in the shower. He pushed himself into her and pushed her against he shower wall, which elected a moan from her mouth into his. Their tongues battled wildly in this sudden lustful and almost rebelling contact. Ziva's hands found Tony's backside and pulled him more against her, making him groan at what she was doing to him. He couldn't wait any longer, as the hot water pored down over them he pushed himself inside of her, both of them moaning the others name. She couldn't help herself as he started thrusting into her, pushing her against the wall. She released his mouth from hers and brought her mouth to his shoulder, biting down, not to hard but not to soft either. When she did that his mind absolutely flipped, he couldn't help groaning every time she did it. Her biting made his thrusts even harder as he joined in with her wild behaviour, he knew she would be one to go a bit wild during sex and this proved his accusations. When she began to go over she brought her mouth back to his, devouring him. As she went her muscles pulled him with her as he did one last deep penetration into her, this time she screamed his name, yes she defiantly was a screamer when she was pushed right. And he, he groaned her name so loud that the neighbours could properly hear everything going on in his apartment. He pulled back and looked at her and smiled

"You're such a crazy ninja" and they laughed. They both washed together, cleaning up their appearance of crazy morning sex they got to have after all. They stepped out of the shower and dried off then walked into Tony's room to get dressed for work. She put on clean underwear that she got out of her draw that was in his dresser, they really were pretty much living together already. She went and dried her hair so it went curly just like he liked it and when she came back into the bedroom he was dressed in his suit pants and button up shirt putting his tie on. She walked up to him still just in her underwear and took his tie out of his hands and pulled him down to her with it giving him a kiss. When she leaned back she began tying it for him

"I am glad you are coming Tony" he ran his hands up her bare back

"You know I would do anything for you Zi" she reached up and softly touched Tony's bruised face

"I do, I am grateful for you in my life" he shook his head

"It is I who is grateful for you" he kissed her softly

"You had better get dressed Zi were already late" he laughed and she went and put on a pair of cargo pants and a top, but before she put her pants on she made sure to strap her knife to her leg, and Tony would always find that amusing.

They were both out the door in the next five minutes getting into Tony's car and heading to the NCIS building. Ziva had fears on what Eli really wanted. She had sent him an email about five months ago resigning from Mossad and telling him she was becoming an American citizen, she hadn't herd anything from him until now. Tony noticed her looking out the window in her own thoughts and he grabbed her hand in his and interlinked their fingers. She turned to face him

"It's alright Zi I will be with you if you need me, I will let nothing happen to you and you know that" she smiled remembering back to yesterday when he protected her, he really did care for her. She nodded and squeezed his hand

"Thank you Tony, it means a lot" they pulled into the navel yard and Tony parked his car in his spot and they got out. Tony walked next to her with his arm around her shoulder as the walked to the building because she felt more comfortable with him around her.

Eli David was a bit frustrated on how long it was taking Ziva to get to NCIS, it had to of been at least a hour ago when he watched Agent Gibbs ring her. He was in the Directors office talking to Vance but then Vance was called into MTAC for something so now he was standing in front of Agent Gibbs desk while they waited for Ziva.

"Is this how long it usually takes Ziva to get to work Agent Gibbs?" Gibbs looked up at Eli from his desk

"Well Director David it is my agents weekend off and Ziva sounded busy when I rang, maybe out running like she usually does" he lied "And then that would mean she had to go home and shower before she came in, so no it is not but it is her day off when you decided to just show up and demand her to come in" Eli did not like Agent Gibbs he never had because he knew Ziva saw him as more of a father than himself. There was a ding from the elevator and Eli and Gibbs looked to see who it was. It was Tony and Ziva walking confidently into their floor

"There she is Director, not to long now was she" Tony and Ziva reached the edge of the bullpen and stood waiting for Eli to begin on what he had came here for. He didn't start so Ziva did

"Well what did you call me here to talk about, or are you just going to stand there?" Eli could tell Ziva did not want to see him. Gibbs stood from behind his desk and walked and sat on the edge of Tony's desk so he could control the situation if it got out of hand

"Shalom Ziva, are you not going to welcome your father and give him a kiss?" she looked at him blankly and crossed her arms

"No" she really wasn't happy to see him. Eli turned his attention to Agent DiNozzo

"Agent DiNozzo I am slightly wondering to the fact of why you are here, your Agent Gibbs did not invite you" before Tony could reply Ziva did for him

"Well it is simple really; I was at Tony's home" she looked at Tony "Our home and we were in bed when Gibbs rang so a simple answer to your wondering, he goes where I go, happy Director David?" Eli went red when he found out that yes his daughter and Agent DiNozzo were in fact involved with each other, he did not like it one bit. He turned to Gibbs

"You allow this to go on Agent Gibbs?" Gibbs nodded

"I do, do you have a problem with the way I run my team?" Eli had so much hate for Gibbs

"Yes I do, the fact that you let your team sleep together is not healthy for them" Gibbs stood off the desk and walked up to Eli

"Oh so you're the expert on what's healthy for my team? You left one of my team for dead, your daughter even. So I do not care for your opinion, in my eyes it is better off this way because some people are an exception for what is normally bad" before Eli could say anything back Vance came down the stairs

"Ah nice of you to join us Agent David, and Agent DiNozzo" he nodded at Tony knowing why he was here.

"Shall we take this up to my office" and everyone followed as they went to the Directors office

Vance and Gibbs sat at either end of the conference table in Vance's office, Tony and Ziva on one side with Eli on the other. Vance addressed the matter

"So Eli why don't you go ahead and tell Agent David what it is that brought you here" Eli nodded, he was still pissed at the fact DiNozzo and Ziva are sleeping together and Gibbs let it happen, and Vance too by the understanding look he gave DiNozzo when he saw him.

"I would like you to rejoin Mossad as I have a position for you available and you would be a great asset to us like you used to be" It didn't take Ziva long to choose her answer

"No, I resigned from Mossad and I will never change my mind on wanting to come back, I am happy here at NCIS I have a family and a future here, I am a American citizen now so I can stay as long as I live" Eli was deeply frustrated that she will not come back and he tightened his fists. He looked at DiNozzo

"This is your entire fault you know, I tried to make Ziva love someone else but you went and killed him. It is your entire fault…I could kill you right now for taking Ziva from me!" Tony stood up as soon as Eli said he could kill him, also did Gibbs and Gibbs walked up to Eli and got in his face. Ziva stood and put a reassuring hand on Tony's shoulder to calm him even though she was just as mad

"Do not think you can threaten one of my Agents, I do not care who you are I will not stand for it" Gibbs was mad. Eli looked at Ziva

"You mean nothing to me Ziva David, you have wronged me one too many times" Ziva spoke up

"You have meant nothing to me for a long time now, I do not need you in my life I am happier without you in it" and with that Eli stormed out of the office, Vance gave a agreeing nod to Gibbs then followed Eli as he still had their relation ties to hold on to. Gibbs turned to his agents and smiled. They had their foreheads rested together and Tony was whispering to Ziva, comforting her. After they felt eyes on them they turned to Gibbs and stepped away from each other slightly.

"I am happy for you two, just don't muck up what you have you'll regret it if you do" he turned to Tony

"And DiNozzo when I am on the phone to Ziver please keep your hands and other things to yourself while I am on the other line" Gibbs walked out smirking and leaving the two of them in the Directors office. They came down to the bullpen just after him and they stood there waiting for their dismissal.

"You guys can go back to whatever you were doing before I rang, I will see you two here on time, Monday morning" they said their thanks and goodbyes to Gibbs and headed out of the building. They got into Tony's car and pulled away. As Tony was driving he spotted an open home that was beautiful and he pulled over and Ziva looked at him

"Zi I know it might be fast but I'm not going anywhere and I don't think you are either and my apartments kinder small enough and I have been wanting a actual home for a while now, some where to settle down in. So what do you say huh? Help me pick a home and live with me?" she lent over and kissed him

"I would love to Tony" they both got out of the car and walked hand in hand together to the open home.


	8. Authors Note

Hey Hundan here. I have decided to end this story here but continue it as a sequel for the people that wish to see what happens to these two lovers. The sequel will be called, **Their journey down lovers lane in Florence st. ** It will be a continued story to the two of them buying a home together and the things they get up to, also how their love evolves. The main reason I am making it a sequel is the fact my mind is losing the plot (haha) and the plot is going in all directions from a fight to Eli coming to buying a house, yeah so I don't want to make it any more crazy and so the sequel will just be focused on the two of them getting a home and the journey they take in actually living together. Sorry if this disappoints anyone but I hope you enjoyed this story and would be lovely if you guys will read my sequel for it…

Hundan.


End file.
